


怎么能舔酸奶盖！

by JellyfishCl2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Salazar, M/M, top godric
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyfishCl2/pseuds/JellyfishCl2
Summary: 上周在群里讨论的热火朝天的舔酸奶盖我觉得蛇祖一定是那种嫌弃舔盖子很不好看但是又强迫症一样地觉得不能浪费的人hhhhh蛇祖脑内跑偏严重注意！





	怎么能舔酸奶盖！

　　萨拉查一直觉得牛奶是小孩子才喝的东西，但热情的学生们告诉他这叫酸奶，和牛奶不一样。看在他们积极推荐的份上，萨拉查决定尝一尝，并不是因为担心搬了一大箱回家的戈德里克吃太多吃坏肚子。

　　撕开盖子，萨拉查看着盖子上凝结的一层酸奶眼角抽了抽，放到一边又觉得浪费，但盖子上的要怎么吃？他试着用勺子刮了刮，但和杯子里虽然浓稠但还是有流动性的那部分不同，盖子上的奶块刮都刮不下来，尤其是配的勺子还是又软又脆的塑料勺。

　　戳了半天才只弄了一小块奶块还差点把盖子产出去，萨拉查烦的直皱眉头，他打算问问戈德里克送他们酸奶的人有没有告诉他要怎么处理盖子上的这部分，结果刚转头就发现这个蠢狮子在毫无形象地舔酸奶盖！

　　他！竟然！直接！！舔！

　　萨拉查差点捏断勺子。他嫌弃地转过头，迁怒似的把盖子扔到一边，舀了一大勺酸奶塞进嘴里。他打定主意不去看那个令人心塞的盖子和某人，但余光总也忍不住往戈德里克那儿瞟。

　　被舔干净的箔纸在灯光下闪烁着银光，就像他每次都会被他舔得水淋淋亮晶晶的…………等等！

　　萨拉查发现自己的思维在往一个很危险的方向跑偏，吓得他赶紧吞了一大口酸奶，被冰的缩了一下。

　　殷红的舌头舔掉了唇边沾到的白色酸奶，脸上露出了他熟悉的餍足表情……

　　咔擦。

　　脑内越跑越偏的人终于捏断了可怜的勺子，而喝酸奶喝的欢乐的某人也终于发现旁边的人浑身僵硬地瞪着只喝了两口的酸奶。

　　“萨拉查？不合你口味吗？”

　　呵呵。

　　萨拉查有些恼羞成怒地把碍眼了许久的酸奶盖子拍在戈德里克脸上，面无表情地起身快步走了。

　　

　　我！讨厌！酸奶！

　　晚上，闭着眼睛不愿看某人舔掉自己身上的酸奶的样子，萨拉查恨恨地想道。


End file.
